She's the Alpha
by geekycutecupcake
Summary: Akira is an a young ninja in training who has a lot to prove. She is determined to be Rookie of the Year, make tons of new friends, and prove to the boys that girls rule! One problem: One certain boy with bushy eyebrows has the ability to send her heart a flutter!
1. Chapter 1

**I promised AlphaGirl1711 I would attempt to do this story and please don't judge too harshly. I'm still trying to get a feel for this story.**

She's the Alpha

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves

Akira was very lonely. She and her grandmother were the last of the Wolff clan. The rest were killed off long ago by ninjas from Kirgakure, a village hidden in the mist. Her parents had gotten themselves killed trying to avenge their once great clan and enough time went by for Akira to forget what they looked like.

"We shall join the most powerful ninja village, Konoha. They will surely welcome us and treat us with the respect we deserve," her grandmother growled the day she decided they needed to move. The tiny little hut they lived in left much to be desired with its' dirt floor and linky roof. "You'll be able to become a proper ninja and bring back the Wolff Clan's former glory, Akira. And we will get a chance to meet our distant relatives the Inuzuka Clan."

They had packed their meager belongings and began their journey to the Village Hidden in the Leaves! Akira grimaced as she and her grandmother continued to maneuver through the trees that surrounded the great village. The two had been traveling for 7 days without much rest in hopes of getting to the village quicker. The 5 year old resisted the urge to whine about her sore feet and the twigs that kept getting tangled in her fiery red hair. After all, the sooner they made it to Konoha the sooner she would get a chance to make friends! The small girl's eyes began to sparkle with hope and determination as she forced her legs to move quicker to keep up the swift pace set by her grandmother.

In the end, despite her efforts to keep up, she rode on her grandmother's back as the elderly woman began leaping through the trees. Akira could not hold back a giggle of glee as she and her grandmother practically flew with leaves dancing in the air. Sadly, the ride ended as soon as it began because her grandmother did not want Akira to grow up soft. "Too many females never make it far in their ninja career and I refuse to let that happen to you! Become strong to the point you can always depend on yourself. Aim high and never bow to the whims of men! It was the stupidity of men that caused the fall of our once great clan."

Her grandmother went on and on about the uselessness of men until she paused to taste the air. They had finally arrived at their destination. As soon as Akira spied Konoha's gates she could not help feeling awed. _'There must be twenteen people in there!',_ she thought in amazement. As the two began to approach the gate they were spotted by the guards posted there. Seeing an old woman and small child already had the two men doubting they were much of a threat and allowed the pair through after giving the grandmother information about where to get their paperwork done to join Konoha.

As soon as they were inside Akira knew she had to rethink her estimate. _'At least twenteen-three',_ she thought with as much seriousness as a five years old could manage.

It took some time before they were comfortably settled and more time before her grandmother got around to introducing them to the Inuzuka Clan. How much trouble could that be?


	2. Chapter 2

**She's the Alpha**

 **Behold! The next chapter to this story has been completed! Sorry it took me a while to update and I promise I'll update my other stories real soon. As for the Sai joining Shield story, I think I'm going to need more time before I'm satisfied with the first chapter. Enjoy the second chapter to this story and thank you for reading!**

Chapter 2: Boys Are Rotten! (Except for one...)

Akira officially hated boys and finally understood the 'all men are idiots' propaganda her grandma was always hollering about. Tears prickled at her forest green eyes but she punched away the need to cry.

 _'A strong ninja never cries! And I'm going to be the very best! I'll become so strong and that will show those dummies!'_ She clenched her small fists as she remembered what happened that very morning.

 _Flashback_

 _Akira skipped forward, her long pigtails streaming behind her like flames and her silver necklace, with her clan symbol of a winged wolf, twinkling from being shined. Today was the day they were going to meet the Inuzuka Clan face to face. Her grandmother had written to them a day prior to alert them about their existence and their hope of renewing the bond once shared between their clans._

 _Akira's grandmother took fluid strides as they hurried to the meeting place. Her head raised proudly and her shoulders pulled back, her very being screaming power and strength despite her age._

 _"Remember to mind your manners now, Akira." The elder woman smiled slowly. "It's important that we make a good first impression."_

 _"Why?," asked a big eye Akira as she twirled around in her new dress that had shorts hidden underneath. The little girl could not hold back a small smirk at her own cleverness. She hated dresses and decided to wear her play clothes under the suffocating garment in hopes of tearing it off when the meeting was over._

 _"First impressions usually determine how a person will view you and they are hard to change, so it is the up most importance that we impress the Inuzukas," her grandmother answered. "Now, stand up straight! We've finally arrived at the restaurant and they should be waiting inside."_

 _Akira straightened up with her expression as serious as a five year old could manage and nodded. Both grandmother and granddaughter took a deep breathe before entering and closing the door behind them. Once inside, they noticed there were only three people inside and it was the strong looking woman who called out to them._

 _"Hey! Are you Arisu Wolff?," the feral looking woman asked._

 _"You have a name?!," exclaimed a shocked Akira._

 _"Of course I do," growled her annoyed grandmother._

 _The woman threw her head back as laughter erupted from her purple lips. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Kiba said the very same thing to me a couple of days ago! I'm Tsume Inuzuka and these are my pups, Hana and Kiba."_

 _Akira decided she liked the wild woman who looked super tough. Tsume sported spiky, untamed brown hair with long canine teeth and nails. Her cheeks decorated in the same red fang markings as her children._

 _'I wish I had triangles on my face,' thought a pouting Akira. 'I would look so cool!'_

 _Akira's grandmother bowed respectively before speaking. "As you already guessed, I am Arisu Wolff and this is my granddaughter, Akira. We are honored that you agreed to see us today. We are the last of our clan and are new to Konoha. We could use a friend right now to help us adjust."_

 _Tsume grinned, her sharp canine fangs shining. "You can already count us as friends." She turned to her daughter Hana and said, "Why don't you take the two runts to play at the park and come back in one hour to eat."_

 _Kiba, who had been squirming in his seat, jumped up and screamed," Yeah! Just sitting is bowing." He then raced over to his sister and Akira, snatched up their hands and began dragging them to the door. "Let's go!"_

 _After a few moments of feeling like their arms were about to be yanked off they finally arrived at the park with an excited Kiba. "Come on, Akiwa! Those kids are pwaying ninja."_

 _'I finally have a chance to make some friends!,' thought a happy Akira as she ran with Kiba towards the group of boys their age._

 _"Can we pway wif you!," Kiba yelled out. One of boys that seemed like the leader answered. "You can, but she can't"_

 _"Why can't I play, too?," Akira asked with trembling lips, her eyes slowly tearing up._

 _"Becuz we're twaining to be ninja and giwls are no good at being ninjas. Go away!," sneered the lead boy with the others backing him up._

 _Akira did what came naturally and shoved the boy so hard he fell to the ground and slapped him in the head a few times. She then proceeded to run away with Hana calling after her._

 _End of Flashback_

Akira sat alone in the grassy field with nothing but sad thoughts about having no friends and how much trouble she was going to be in for running off alone. She suddenly sat up alert when she heard running feet coming her way. To her surprise it was Kiba and Hana who stopped right in front of her.

"We finally found you," a relieved Hana sighed. "Your lucky I was able to sniff you out. You should know better than to run off by yourself!"

Akira lowered her head in guilt like a naughty puppy being caught doing something they weren't supposed to.

"Your weally cool, Akiwa!," shouted Kiba out of no where, surprising both Hana and Akira. His vertical slit-like pupils growing wide and sparkling in admiration. "You were like _wham_ and then _bam!_ "

In the end, Kiba and Akira played ninja with Hana until they returned to the restaurant to eat. The day ended on a good note and Akira made her first friend. Kiba was an okay person in her book... for a boy. Maybe not all males were dumb as her grandmother was always saying.

 **I plan on skipping a few years so the rest of the story takes place at the academy. I plan on Akira becoming a little sarcastic and hardheaded in the future. Her wolf partner will also make an appearance along with Akamaru. I also plan on her meeting Lee at the academy and becoming friends with Naruto. Finally, I have a very important question that I hope my readers will be able to answer for me. Which team should Akira be on? Should she take Sakura's place on Team 7? Should I just make up a team for her to be on? Review and give me some ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

She's the Alpha

 **Here is the third chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I was busy looking for a job. Sadly, no wants to hire me...㈶6Nevertheles, I am sorry for taking so long to update and I am truely sorry to you aphagirl. Also, for my other readers I want your opinion. What team should I put Akira on and who should her sensei be? Alphagirl has already given me some ideas but I want to hear from you. Thank you.**

Chapter 3: First Day! Bring it On!

Today was the beginning of the rest of her life. Today was her first day at the Academy. Ah, the Academy. The best and only place to become an official ninja of Konoha. Akira was proud to say that she was able to register easily, despite not being native to the village, because she met the three requirements necessary to be accepted in.

1\. Love the village and hope to preserve peace and prosperity.

Akira loved the village with all her heart and was proud to call The Village Hidden in the Leaves her home. Honestly, it was the first place and only place she would ever consider home. That old, leaky hut that her and her grandmother once inhabited could not even hope to compete. As for the 'preserve peace', well, Akira did not really mean to pummel those mean boys that much. They started it by trying to pick on her. She was only finishing the fight. Plus, Kiba helped too, so she was not the only one guilty of not preserving the peace.

2\. Have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work.

Akira was as stubborn as they came. When she made a decision or made a goal for herself, nothing could change her mind or stop her from pursuing her goal. When it came to hard work, she was no stranger. Her grandmother made sure to never spoil her, made her help around with chores, and already had her working on her stamina and taijutsu.

3\. Be healthy in mind and body.

Thanks to her grandmother for practically shoving vegetables down her throat and Kiba for making her play ninja all the time, she knew she was as healthy as they came. The mind? She was not stupid in any sense of the word.

Akira stood nervously in front of the mirror as she gently tugged on her green t-shirt that matched the green ribbons on her pigtails. Only a year had gone by and she still looked the same. Brilliant orange-red hair, big green eyes, and the same silver necklace shining from around her neck. The symbol of the Wolff clan. It filled her with pride to wear it on her first day. She was going to dominate!

"Akira! Hurry up, I want to make it in time to hear the Hokage's speech! Also, don't forget to bring some pencils and paper for class," her grandmother nagged.

"But grandmother, " she whined, "we are going to be learning how to be sneaky and how to use cool jutsus. Why do I need to bring paper and pencils for? We're not learning boring stuff like reading and math like at the civilian school."

"Yes you will be! Not only will you be learning the basics of being a ninja, you will also be taught reading, mathematics, and the proud history of Konoha. Now stop you complaining, pack your bag, and let's get moving!"

"Alright!"

As soon as they arrived at the academy they were surrounded by proud families and others future ninjas in training.

"Why are there so many people here? "

Her grandmother laughed out loud. "For the student's Academy initiation. It is tradition for family members to be present."

Minutes later, they saw Tsume with Kiba and her partner, Kuromaru. Akira loved Kuromaru and could not wait to get a partner of her own though her grandmother warned her that it would some time before she did.

After the initiation, Akira and the other students were led inside to be sorted into their classes. She was happy to learn she was in the same class as Kiba, but annoyed with some of the females in her class. She huffed when she saw a group of girls ahead of her giggling at a boy with black hair, a Uchiha.

 _'Come on! We are here to become awesome ninja! Not chase after boys! Ew!'_

Akira and Kiba took two seats in the back of the classroom next to each other and waited in excitement for class to begin. The excitement left as soon as it came once their new teacher began to speak. It was a young man with tan skin, wearing a chuuin vest and black pants. He had dark-brown hair in a ponytail. The thing that stood out most was the distinct scar across his nose, but he had a kind look in his eye that stood out even more.

"Welcome to the Ninja Academy. You may all call me Iruka-sensei. I want you all to look around at your fellow students. Most of them will be gone and most likely classes will be combined because of the number of students who will be unable to make the cut. I don't say this to discourage you, but to help prepare you for what is to come. Not only will you be learning the basics of becoming shinobi, protectors of the Leaf Village, you will also be learning geographics, mathematics, history, reading and writing as well. As long as you work hard and do your best, you will exceed and be awarded the title of genin. Let's get started!"

 _'Why did her grandmother always have to be right?'_

By the end of the day she was mentally tired. For a couple of hours they focused on mathematics and history before moving on to learn about chakra and basic ninja tool care. They then ran some laps in preparation for taijutsu in a few days. Of course, at the end of the day they were given tons of homework to do. She could already hear her grandmother's cackles right now.

 _Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

Akira's ears pirked at the sound of someone kicking. Curious, she decided to investigate before she headed home and followed the sound.

It led her to a boy with a long black braid and wearing a white kimono shirt.

"100,101, 102..."

Wanting to get a look at his face she tried to get closer when she stepped on a stick that made a loud crack. This caused the boy to stop and turn around and it was then that Akira got the shock of her life.

"WHY ARE YOUR EYEBROWS SO BUSHY! THOSE THINGS ARE HUGE!"


	4. Chapter 4

She's the Alpha

Chapter 4: I Am Rock Lee!

The boy with the bushy eyebrows and braid was surprised, but was quick to reply to Akira's rude words.

"My eyebrows are not that big and it is rude of you to say so. My name is Rock Lee. May I now know your name?"

Akira, red in the face from embarrassment and shame, bowed her head before she began to speak.

"I'm super sorry. Your eyebrows are actually really unique, so they kind of took me by surprise. My name is Akira Wolff. Nice to meet you, Rock Lee."

Rock Lee, not being the kind of kid to hold a grudge since he was used to people's reaction to his eyebrows, gave Akira a beaming smile and said, "I gladly accept your apology and am also glad to make your acquaintance, Akira."

 _'He's a really nice boy. I can already see the start of a beautiful friendship or at least acquaintanceship.'_

Akira learned that Rock Lee also attended the Academy in hopes of becoming a splendid ninja. The only problem was that Lee did not process the ability to use ninjutsu or genjutsu. Because of this handicap, Lee did not have any friends, was made fun of constantly, and was deemed a loser by everyone in his class. Sadly, even his teachers had given up on him.

"But that's okay," said Lee, "because I can still use taijutsu and will become a splendid ninja with that skill alone. I work hard everyday and do extra training whenever I have the time. It is my dream to show the whole world that handwork and dedication is all you need to become a powerful ninja!"

Lee stood tall with his fist in the air, his eyes shining bright with tears and determination, his other hand also in a fist in front of his chest.

 _'Wow. Lee is kinda of cool...',_ she thought with a small blush.

That is what she thought, at least, until he proceeded to tear up his hands with over punching and kicking the log in a moment of passion.

"Lee!"

After that, her and Lee became sparring partners/ best friends and had friendly matches almost everyday after school. Kiba and the class clown, Naruto, also showed up for the extra training. Since Kiba was her friend it was no surprise that he wanted in on the sparring matches as well, but Naruto was a surprise. Don't get her wrong, she had nothing against the kid, but he never took anything seriously and was always attempting to ditch class. She did not know much about him except that all the adults practically hated him and encouraged their children to avoid the him like the was the plague.

At first, she thought it was because of all the childish pranks he played on everyone... but that alone could not be enough for everyone to hate him. After all, one boy alone could not prank every single villager. She would know because her and Kiba already tried that and it was an epic fell. She couldn't sit on her butt for a week when her grandmother found out! She was scary for a frail, old lady.

She once confronted her grandmother about it.

 _Flashback_

 _"Um... grandma? Do you have a sec?", Akira skittishly asked her grandmother, still weary and cautious from her last punishment._

 _"What is it? Speak up!," her the old woman barked as she was getting ready to go out to the market._

 _"Well, it's about this boy in my class called Naruto. You see, everyone always seems so angry with him or they outright ignore him like he's not even there. Did he do something bad?"_

 _Her grandmother had tensed up for a moment before slowly relaxing her muscles and answering carefully. "It's not that he has done anything wrong... himself and he is not a bad kid. Annoying and a pest, yes, but not bad. As for why he is being treated with such disdain is something I can't say. Do you hate the boy?"_

 _"No. No I don't. Instead, I feel kinda sorry for him, ya know? I think the reason Naruto acts the way he does is because... he wants someone to pay attention to him and be friends with him. And I think it's wrong that all the adults either ignore him or treat him like dirt. I know I wouldn't be able stand it..." Lowerying her head with silking red strands covering her face, she softly added, "No one should be alone like that." Memories of the time she spent alone in the hut without anyone her age to play with, a time before she had meant Kiba and Lee._

 _Her grandmother had merely smiled at her._

 _End of Flashback_


	5. Chapter 5

She's the Alpha

Chapter 5: Laughter is the Best Medicine

 **5 years later**

"He's so cute, Kiba!," squealed a happy Akira as she held an adorable puppy close to her chest. The puppy, Akamaru, had white hair that was soft to the touch and squinty eyes and spiky hair on top of its' head. Akira loved his floppy brown ears that hung down and how much they felt like velvet when they touched her cheek.

She adored the young puppy the moment Kiba received him from his mother, which was some time ago and she still could not get over how adorable he was. She was a little jealous that she had yet to get a furry partner of her own, but knew she would have to be patient since her grandmother was very picky. She was the type of woman to never settle for anything but the best. Even if it meant waiting for years for it to finally come along!

Anyway, this particular morning was a nice one. The sun was showing brightly in the blue sky, with gentle rays of toasty light that gently warmed everything it touched. In fact, it was such a nice day that Akira, Kiba, Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru decided to skip for the day. Why waste such a nice day in a stuffy classroom when there was fun to be had? The only one who did not agree was Lee, who declared that one should never skip class if they wanted to be a splendid ninja.

Akira, even though she was aiming to be Rookie of the Year, did not see the harm in skipping just this once. She would not, no, could not make a habit of it. After all, if her grandmother caught wind of her skipping class she feared she would not live long enough to graduate!

Munch, munch, munch. "What's wrong Naruto?", asked Choji with cheeks full of chips.

Akira gently handed Akamaru back to Kiba to look over at Naruto who looked depressed. His usually bright eyes looked a bit dim and his smile had been replaced with a sad frown. She already had a good idea about what was bothering him, yet she knew it would be better to just ask him.

"Yeah. What's got you so glum?"

Naruto sighed before answering. "It's Sakura! No matter what I do...she can't stand me! She's all about Sasuke and how cool he is. I mean, I don't see what's so great about that guy. He barley says anything that isn't an insult and he's always, always looking down on everyone! "

"What a drag. Are still stuck on Sakura? The one other girl in class that is as loud and troublesome as Ino? The girl that never hesitates to pummel you when you keep pestering her?," asked a bored and annoyed Shikamaru.

"Hey!", shouted Naruto as he leaped to his feet. "Sakura is not troublesome!" Note that he did not say anything against her being loud. "She's the prettiest girl around and really smart too! And one day she'll fall for me and forget all about Sasuke! Believe it!"

"Sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Sakura is a Sasuke's fan girl for life", Kiba laughed out. "If she liked him this long, she'll like him for until the day she dies!"

Naruto turned a bright red and they all prepared for a storm of shouting from the blonde, espcially Shikamaru who proceeded to cover his ears with his hands with a lazy sigh. But to their surprise and shock, he merely let out a deep breathe and lay flat down in the grass, his depression quickly returning.

"Why does everyone love that guy and ignore me? Why does he always have to be better than me? What makes him so special?", mumbled the sad whiskered blonde, his fingers picking at the grass.

'Poor Naruto,' thought Akira. 'I kinda know how you feel...' And she did. Sasuke was Akira's biggest rival for the title of Rookie of the Year and it took everything she had to keep up with the cold boy. It was something that Sasuke's annoying fan girls did not appreciate. Not. One. Little. Bit.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey, Hothead!"_

 _Akira turned from her conversation with Kiba to see a group of Sasuke's fan girls, not including Ino and Sakura, glaring at her as they stood in front of her desk._

 _"I don't know who you think you are or why you have to be a showoff, but let's make one thing clear," sneered the lead fan girl with purple hair. "If it's to get Sasuke's attention or to try to make him look bad then you better stop before we make you, Hothead!"_

 _Fury coursed through Akira's veins and she wanted nothing more than to release it on the pathetic_ _kunoichi that dared to threaten her over something so insignificant. She restrained herself, knowing Iruka would not appreciate her clawing off the girl's face._

 _"I have no intention of holding myself back and I do not have a crush on your precious Sasuke. Unlike you weaklings, I'm actually taking my ninja career seriously. I could care less about boys and love or anything that has nothing to do with being a ninja. Unlike you guys, who give all female ninja a bad name by fawning over Sasuke like he's Kami's gift to the world, I want to prove to everyone that girl's are just as strong as boys and resurrect my clan. So if you guys what to waste your time chasing after a guy who will never give you the time of day, okay. Fine. It's your choice to be weak and useless, but not me. I'm going to keep working hard and giving it my all because I have a goal to accomplish and I won't let you idiots stand in my way. Now I suggest you leave me alone and return to your seats, class is about to begin and the sight of you is making me sick."_

 _Somehow, Akira managed to keep her voice deadly calm and close to a whisper, even though she wanted to scream and strangle the useless lot in front of her. Yet she held back because Iruka was going to be back any minute with a tied up Naruto and she did not want to give any truth to her newly given nickname. She would not give them the satisfaction. No way._

 _The group of fan girls stared back at Akira in shock and horror at her words. They quietly dispersed and returned to their seats without another glance._

 _End of Flashback_

Since then, none of the fan girls confronted or bothered her again. Instead the girls went to great lengths to ignore her and pretend she didn't exist. It hurt her a little because it reminded her of when she lived in the hut without anyone but her grandmother to talk to. Sure, she had her boys and yet Akira still craved to have a fellow girl to hang out with. Which is why she sometimes hung out with Hinata. The girl was sweet and did not gush over Sasuke. The only problem was she was so quiet and meek. Still, at least one of the girls wanted to hang out with her, but having the rest of the girls avoid her like the plague still stung.

"Oh, I know what will cheer you up!,"Akira said in an obscenely cheerful voice. "Why don't we pull a few harmless pranks for laughs? After all, laughter is the best medicine."

Naruto sat up quickly and Akira watched with satisfaction as his face lit up with excitement. You would think she just offered him a lifetime supply of ramen or that she announced he was the new Hokage.

"Awesome idea! I got some orange paint and colored smoke bombs we can use. And this is my chance to test out my Sexy Jutsu! Oh boy, this is gonna be great! Believe it!"

Unfortunately, Naruto's Sexy Jutsu needed some work since it had some of the village men crying in horror. Even Kiba admitted he was forever traumatized by it, but the rest of their pranks went off without a hit. At least until Iruka caught them and dragged them back to class with threats of detention and alerting their guardians about their recent activities. Except Naruto who was an orphan living alone, so Iruka settled with yelling at him the most to ensure he received some discipline from someone.


End file.
